This invention relates to an electronic timer device. In the prior art electronic timer, a counter is used to count an output signal issued from an oscillator and, upon lapse of the preset length of time, energize a relay. This relay is provided with a contact constituting a self-sustaining path and another contact for controlling the operation of a light-emitting diode designed to display the operating condition of the electronic timer. Moreover, the relay has to be provided with still another contact to control a load circuit. Thus, the prior art electronic timer has a complicated arrangement and is expensive. It has, therefore, been demanded to develop an electronic timer device whose relay can be maintained in a self-sustaining state without using a self-sustaining contact and whose operating condition can be displayed without applying a display control contact.